Guilty Dangers
by SilverHai-Chan
Summary: 1 mouth after Under The Knife 2, Guilt cases start to appear in Japan, and close to home for Conan, Derek and Angie are sent to help Caduceus Japan combat it, but what happens when friends fall ill and secerts surface... *bad summery, sorry...*
1. Prolog A bad feeling

Hello! And thank you for reading my first published fanfic!... So yeah don't expect this to be very good =P

Anyway, this was an odd idea that came from nowhere... ok, so nowhere includes 3 hours of game play, what can I say, I was bored =D

This is a Truama Center/ Detective Conan crossover, and just to clarify some points

I know that their timelines don't match... but still... they will here ^^

And I don't know if the doctors know Japanese or not, but for this fanfic they will (lets me be lazy XD)

Ok, again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, am I forgeting anything... Oh yeah!

Disclaimer- Saddly I do not own anything from either the Trauma Center sereis or Detective Conan, if you need me, I'll be crying in the corner now T-T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~It's only been one month since the second great GUILT outbreak. Derek Stiles, Angie Thompson, and many others had all fought hard to protect humanity from the tragedy. Now they gathered in Caduceus, trying to settle back into there somewhat normal days of rounds and surgeries.~**

Dr. Chase walked into what could be describe as the doctor's lounge, he fell into a chair and let his gaze exam the ceiling.

"Uh, another long day," he groaned to what seemed like nothing, "I even had a PGS patient today!"

"If I remember correctly, that was your hardest patient, and he took up most of your day…"

Dr. Chase whirled around to see Dr. Stiles and Nurse Angie across the room, Derek giving him a steady smirk. He watched as the got up to join him and his whining.

"Oh shut up, your just ticked cause you had to do both our rounds."

"Not true Tyler."

Derek sat down in the chair across from Chase, the smirk never leaving his face, Angie came from behind him and rested her arms on the top of his chin.

"Still, we should be happy it's not another false alarm, what was the point of spending all that money and sending Chiral testers to hospitals, if they don't USE them. If I see another 'possible GUILT case' untested I think I'll scream." she ranted on, the anger flaring in her eyes at each word spoken.

"Good point." replied Tyler, returning his gaze to the inside of his eyelids.

"Wow Angie, you've really loosen up since that last outbreak…"

Angie looked down at Derek, the smirk replaced with a sweet smile.

_Idiot, wow… I wish he'd get a clue, still, that smile of his…_

"What do you mean Dr. Stiles?"

"I mean, you didn't chew Tyler out for being lazy."

The mention of his name caused Dr. Chase to stir.

"Not worth the effort…"

"But you are right about one thing, this place is busy enough without the GUILT cases, real or not. So as far as I'm concerned no GUILT need apply…"

Angie smirked, "Why Doctor, I didn't know you were a Holmes fan."

"Huh, that was a Holmes quote?"

_Little did they know _

_About the events transpiring across the globe_

_Events that would change their lives_

_Forever…_

"Mayuko!"

Paramedics came out of a western style house, a stretcher holding a women between them another woman soon followed, crying and still in shock, they piled into the ambulance and started the drive to the nearest ER. Her friend constantly by Mayuko's side, allowing her hand to be crushed, watching her friend's face twist in pain. It was the longest ten minutes of her life.

The ambulance finally made it's way to the local ER, the paramedics brought her in just in time for her vitals to flat line. Panic stricken, the ER doctors rushed to revive her, forcing her friend out of the way.

"Wait, what's going on, Mayuko… MAYUKO!"

She tried to force her way into the treatment area, the doctors finally called security to take the panicked woman away.

"No! You can't, that's my friend!!! Mayuko, please be ok!!!"

She called out as loud as she could before the security officers dragged her away. The doctor's full attention returned to their patient whom they finally revived, vitals still erotic, but alive still. The doctors started a battery of tests, some instant, some would take time.

Each of the doctors were baffled, they had never seen anything like this before, leaving them shaken from their normal pedestal of experience. They had been reduced down to residents again, no worse, residents on their first day, they were clueless. And the negative test results weren't helping. Each stood watch, hovering just outside of the treatment area, juggling ideas as to what could be making their patient so ill with little luck. Then a younger doctor tock notice, he examined her from head to toe and thought for a moment, just then a look of epiphany shone on his face, followed by a look of grimace.

"I think I may know what she has, but I hope I'm wrong…"

He turned around and walked to the nurse's station, reaching down to a mysterious package that had arrived from America not so long ago. He opened it to reveal a strange looking scanning device, the silver inlayed mark of Caduceus shone on the handle. He started his way back to the treatment area, ignoring the others ridiculing him for his reasoning.

"Why are you using that?"

"No way this could be a case of that."

"Stop wasting our time an…"

The doctors stood stunned, the Chiral reaction test was instant, and it came up positive.

The young doctor lowered the device, sighing about being right. He turned to the others.

"Well! What's everyone waiting for! This woman's going to require surgery, call for an OR NOW!!!"

This broke the doctors from their trances, like ants they went running, seemingly insane, but somehow with purpose, each with the same mission in mind, to save this woman before them from GUILT.

**~Meanwhile~**

Across town, a small boy was riding his powered skateboard, milking the last minutes of sunlight to reach his destination. He stopped in front of a separate western style home, his eyes fore lone behind his glasses, eyes full of pain and memories. Finally he managed to pull himself away from the gate, he walked the rest of the way to the modern house next door, the cool autumn wind blowing fallen leaves in his wake. He felt an unnatural chill run down his spine.

_Strange, that didn't feel like the wind… ok stop it Kudou, at some point paranoia just goes too far…_

Sighing, Conan Edogawa opened the door to Dr. Agasa 's home, fully aware of the good doctors absence, he made his way toward the main lab. There stood Ai Haibara, ready to perform the regular check up on her subject without the professor's help, sterilizing the needle ready for the blood draw that always came at the end of a check up. Looking upon it made Conan's skin crawl.

_Wait, why's my skin crawling… I've never had problems with needles before, and there is no logical reason why I would now… so why does that needle feel so… wrong…_

Haibara looked up at him, noticing his discomfort.

"Well Kudou, nervous are we?" She said, adding in a smirk on top of her normal sarcasm.

"No, well I don't think so."

"Your not making sense."

"It's not the needle or anything, it's just… a feeling, a feeling like something big is happening. And that what ever it is, it's not good."

This caught Haibara's attention, she knew better than anyone that Kudou's instincts were not to be ignored, and that big and bad, were not to be overlooked. Thoughts and fears of what it could mean raced through her mind, forcing loose her poker face for no more than a second.

But it only took a second.

"Haibara," She forced her eyes up to meet his, "I know it's hard, staying here with out the professor and all, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Her eyebrows rose, but not from surprise.

_He wants to protect me, even if he's not saying it. That's Kudou for you, clueless._

Her face returned to her trademark smirk, "Thank you Kudou, just for tonight, the professor will be back tomorrow."

Conan's face relaxed slightly, "Ok, just let me call Ran so she doesn't worry."

He turned and walked into the kitchen to use the phone, as Haibara looked down at the needle still in her hand.

_But what about the needle, gave him that feeling?_

_**~Meanwhile once more~**_

"…No"

The surgeon stood over his patient, his eyes focused on the monitors. Her vitals had again flat lined part way through the surgery to save her life, the difference was, this time they failed at bringing her back.

"I'm calling it, 20:23..."

The assistant looked on as the surgeon resealed the wound, even if she was dead, she still needed to be whole. They both watched as the body was covered and wheeled away.

"I can't believe we couldn't save her…"

"At least she took those little bastards with her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And the stage is set...

Next chapter, the full effect of the GUILT case will be known, new friends will be found, and a new case discovered, oh what I have planned =D

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. The more reviews, even bad ones, the quicker I'll get the next chapter out ^^

See ya next time... kinda, Oh and I do plan to include more DC in later chapters, I know there wasn't very much in this one...


	2. Chapter 1 Setting the Stage

Yeah, got this chapter done! Sorry It took me so long…

Anyway, I'll try and better quicker next time, and I hope you enjoy the next Chapter of Guilty Dangers =D

Oh, and FYI

**$ place$ **is scene change

_**~ words ~ **_is a flashback

And one last thing…

No, I don't own anything from Detective Conan or the Trauma Center series… and until KID returns my call, I never shall…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Most hospitals have PR people, people that contain the panic reactions, control the public responses, and deal with other bad things that begin with a P and R. Normally they would help to keep the news of, oh say, a case of a terrorist born virus killing a woman, out of the news and the public mind until the proper government agency could release said information with tact.

Not this time.

This case was set to break all the rules. The PR people did a good job containing the doctors and people in the hospital, they did a good job of contacting the right people in the right places, they failed at remembering a certain woman's good, and very ticked off, friend, who just so happen to see the Chiral test from the back of the treatment center without being noticed, the doctors were busy after all. Well, she had decided to keep this information to herself, she didn't even know what a Chiral test was till she got home and looked it up online, then she found out about Mayuko's death on the table. She was angry. She blamed the death on the doctors, and with that, she went to the media. And the media did what they do best, instigated a panic.

And that's how you beat the PR people.

**$ Caduceus Japan $**

The phones had been ringing off the hook.

"Hello. No! GUILT is not airborne sir, good buy!"

"Hello. … I'll listen… No sir, those are symptoms of a cold, not GUILT!"

… This had been going on nonstop at Caduceus Japan ever since news of the death leaked out. With a new health threat comes paranoia, 1 case equals 500 people who think hey have it as well, 1 death equals 50,000 of the same.

To make matters worse, Caduceus Japan had little time to learn, sure they had the training of Caduceus to handle the panic, but if GUILT had really crossed over, they had no doctors with experience treating it. They needed help.

**$ An Unknown Office$**

Dr. Yoshiyada slumped into the back of his chair, his groaning showing his growing age and stress. He started rubbing his temples hoping to quail his raging headache, but the knocking at his office door got rid of any chance of that happening.

"Come in." he responded politely.

In came a younger doctor of foreign ancestry, his brown hair prematurely graying, his eyes reflecting his years of wisdom yet still sharp with well won vigor. He walked to the others desk, allowing himself to relax a little more with each step closer until he rested his hands on the elder's desk.

"This is bad Yoshida…" he said to his friend.

"Still calling me Yoshida I see."

"This is no time to talk about nick names Yoshida, we need a plan, a new plan cause this one's nonexistent!" the doctor threw up his arms in rage.

"I couldn't agree more Grey."

"And another thin… wha?"

"I'm saying your right Grey."

Grey was stunned,

_Wait, is this really the good old Dr. Yoshiyada? The stuck in his ways, order loving, regulation king of Caduceus, and did he just say we needed a change in plans!_

"We need doctors who know what were doing to be put into our plan of action."

_Yup, there he is…_

"So, you don't think we need to change our overall plan?"

"Why, it has worked in the past, it will work now."

Grey was going to fight back, when he realized the effort would be wasted. He merely face palmed himself and walked toward the door.

"Oh and Grey, I think you know where you'll find these doctors we need…"

Grey waved back to Yoshiyada and continued out the door.

**$The same morning$**

The sunlight poured onto the face of one Ran Mouri as the sun rose to bring the morn, and once again she awoke before her alarm even had a chance to ring. She rolled gracefully out of her bed and stretched her arms high above her head in a final attack against the enemy of sleep.

She was hoping this morning would be like most, finding her father either in a drunken stupor slumped over a beer can littered desk or snoring in his bed with Conan on his futon besides him and having to wake them both for fear of coma. She didn't take a moment to get ready in the least, choosing instead to check for the first signs of a normalcy downstairs at her fathers desk. She didn't like what she found.

Ever since Conan came back from staying at professor Agasa's house a day earlier, he had been acting stranger than normal. He had been quieter, more reserved, and had been watching her more closely than normal, not that the amount that he did was normal. But this wasn't what scared her most, it was what she had seen the night before that scared her.

_**~It was just getting dark, and Ran was putting the final touches on dinner for the house, all she need to do was wait. She turned to tell Conan that dinner was almost ready, when she stopped. Conan was looking out the front window, at what she didn't know, with a look on his face that no boy his age should know, one of intense concentration and fear. This hadn't been her first time seeing it, but it startled her none the less.**_

"_**Conan, dinner's almost ready."**_

_**She watched as his eyes widened at the sound of her voice, as if she had broken him out of a trance. He then turned, his face shifting into a 'mask' of childlike innocence.**_

"_**Thanks Ran!" he chirped.**_

_**He then let himself side off the bench and proceeded to walk to the bathroom to wash up. Ran watching him the entire time, recognizing the mask, recognizing the strange behavior, just not positive of what it meant.~**_

Ran sighed to herself, there at her fathers desk was Conan, a very tired Conan by the looks of it, staring down at a notebook, the television on but muted. It was she hoped not to find.

She stood in her spot for a moment, observing the mystery that was this boy at the desk. He hadn't noticed her when she walked in, he was too busy studying what ever secrets his notebook held. The look on his face was again intense, a very familiar intense to a certain young woman. She smiled to herself.

_At it as always I see…_

It hadn't been too long, since Ran put together the clues in her head, deep down she always knew, that the strange little boy who lived along side her, had been her long lost Shinichi the entire time. She was the daughter of a detective and a lawyer after all, some of their skill was bond to rub-off. The only mystery that had been bugging her more than what had happen to return him to childhood, was how she had handled the truth in the past. What had driven her to drill him for the truth every time she found out, the hidden still wanted to be hidden and the closest she ever came to being with him, the real him, again was when she keep it to herself. So that's what she decided to do again, to stay hidden, yet by his side, it was all she could do for this boy that she loved.

But right now, Conan needed big sister Ran.

"Conan!"

At the sound of his name, Conan's head popped up, his eyes widened and he took on the appearance of a kid caught in the cooki… bad analogy, like a deer caught in a trucks headlights. It was one of the few times, he truly looked like a kid, and a pretty cute kid at that.

"R-Ran! I-I had woken up early and uh…"

The look on Ran's face must have said what she hadn't, that she didn't buy into his little lie.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Ran heard herself snicker, "Go get ready for school, we'll talk about this later."

Conan put up a meek, defeated smile and slinked back to his room to get ready for the day ahead.

_In truth, other than his body, not much has changed… I'll let him off, this time._

She gave a fond metal smile at the memories that were playing through her mind, she then saw something that caught her as strange, he had left his notebook on the desk..

_That's not like him, especially since his handwriting's a big clue._

She slid her way behind her father's desk to take a rare peak at his secret notebook (like a Yaiba cover was really any security). And she found that his handwriting was the smallest clue in the book. Luckily it was a newer book so there weren't too many cases in it, but there were detailed enough notes and complex enough deductions to understand that they couldn't have been from a first grader. She did a quick scan, knowing that she didn't have much time till he came back out. The last page was what interested her the most was the last page, the top of the page consisted of a single word in English, GUILT.

**$Caduceus USA$**

"Ok Mr. Carrillo, everything seems to check out, I'll just have a nurse give you a quick look over and you'll be free to go."

"Thank you so much doctor."

Dr. Stiles walked back out the door and sighed, yet another false alarm taken care of. He was starting to see the advantages of Tyler's style. He looked up to see the familiarly sweet face of nurse Leslie beaming back at him.

"What's the matter Doctor?"

"Nothing Leslie, just tired I guess."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Huh?"

"Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Kasal need to see you."

Dr. Stiles felt his eyebrows raise, normally he wouldn't see this as bad (save of course the circumstances). But here was happy as can be Leslie telling him it was bad, he felt a knot forming in his gut. Leslie smiled again, she reached out and took the charts he still held in his hands.

"I'll take care of this. Good luck Dr. Stiles."

**$ Hoffman's office$**

Dr. Stiles stood out side the door to Hoffman's office, his mind racing, his palms sweating and his stomach twisting into tighter knots. After the nightmare that had happened just a mouth earlier, he was scared to learn the reason for this little meeting. But he also knew there was only one thing he could do, so he took a step back, took a deep breath, and took the handle and opened the door.

He saw at the center of the room one Dr. Hoffman at his desk, the elder man franticly working on some form of paperwork in front of him.

_That's odd, it's not like Dr. Hoffman to be behind on his paperwork… that's more like me…_

At the new presence in the room Dr. Hoffman looked up, stress wearing down his stern glare.

"Ah Derek, please come in."

"Uh sir, where's Dr. Ka…"

"I'm here Derek."

Derek looked to see Dr. Kasal standing close to the front of the room, looking out the window toward the impressive city that sprawled out from the hills where Caduceus stood, it wasn't a good sign. He turned toward Hoffman's desk and walked forward with Derek. He took the chance to break the tension.

"We've got a major problem Derek, there's been a report of a new GUILT case in Japan."

Derek's eyes widened, "Japan?"

"Yes Derek, Japan." Hoffman took over Dr. Kasal's lead,

"As you seem to understand, this would be Japan's first true case of GUILT and thus a point of worry."

"Right, since most GUILT isn't contagious, meaning…"

"… someone wanted this to happen."

Derek felt that knot in his stomach again tighten, something he didn't think was possible.

"Does that mean, has Delphi moved overseas?"

"We're not sure, all we know is the victim was a school teacher, she had presented with symptoms rapidly, and that she died on the table. The rest is being with held by the government of Japan and Caduceus Japan from us."

"From us?"

"Yes, apparently there was a leak from the hospital which treated the case, which is causing a kind of panic in the country, we fear they're being overprotective to keep the panic level down to a minimum."

Derek sighed, "So why do you need me?"

Dr. Kasal took the lead once again, "The larger problem, is that Japan has no doctors trained to handle GUILT, and we can not be sure this will be the last case."

"I take it Japan was low on the list of training these doctors."

"You catch on quick, yes, it was lower on list because of the fact they had never experienced a case of GUILT." Kasal took a breath to calm his nerves, "Derek, we need you to lead a small team to Japan to train doctors on how to treat GUILT."

Derek fought to keep his poker face up, "To lead a team?"

"Just a small one consisting of you, Nurse Angie, Dr. Chase, Nurse Heather and Dr. Victor."

"Why us?"

"One, because you're all the best we have at treating this disease, and thus the best at teaching how to treat it."

"And reason two?"

"Reason two is, you're the only doctors we have that can speak Japanese."

This surprise must have shown cross the doctor's face this time, "Oh."

"Yes, now you need to head home and pack, we don't know how long you'll be there so plan for that whist you pack."

"Wait, when are we going?"

"Your flight leaves about Noon time from LAX."

"What! But security and lines and… what!"

Kasal and Hoffman shared a secret smile, "Don't worry about that."

Hoffman reached down into and picked up some type of badge on a lanyard, the badge had the mark of Caduceus printed across the middle and Derek's picture in the corner.

"This will get through the lines and security without issue, you've just gotta be there _on time._"

Derek flushed at this statement, he knew that was going to be the problem.

"Now go," started Hoffman giving him the badge, "we've already sent the others off to get ready and you'll meet up later at the terminal."

He looked up at Derek to see his eyes downcast, "You have an issue Derek?"

"No, just a question," Derek replied, "do you know the strain of GUILT the woman had?"

"Kyratie."

"…Just as I thought."

"Something wrong?"

Derek brought his eyes back up, "No, it just seems to always start with that one."

And with that note, Derek turned and walked out of the office.

**$ Teitan High School$**

It was just after the lunch time break at Teitan high school as the teachers fought to regain the attention of their charges from the inevitable after lunch lull. Many of the students fell into this category and were happy just to daydream through their teachers' ramblings while others won over the lull and were actively listening to the teacher's lessons.

But there was one exception.

Amongst the students was one young woman, whom if looked upon would have fooled the best detectives. Her eyes were focused, her head raised and facing forward and she even seemed to follow the teacher as she walked across the room to break one boy of his lull. But in truth, this was all a lie.

Behind her well placed defenses, Ran's mind was running in circles, always ending in earning herself more unanswered questions, and the image of that last page in Conan's notebook was at the center of this mental storm. She had recognized the word right away from the news, it had been the main focus of the news for a day now, but what confused her was why he was investigating it. It just wasn't like him, either of him, to be interested in a disease unless it was a detail in a murder of course. To make matters worse, the news had been somewhat light on details on the disease (thank the government for that one). She decided she need to know more about this GUILT, if only to be somewhat aware of what to expect. She took her lunch break in the library, sneaking away from Sonoko and their normal lunch time routine, to do some internet research.

She did not like what she found.

Granted most of the sites she found were in English and thus, hard for her to read, but key words did ring loud and clear throughout the articles. Words like deadly, man-made, and bio-terrorism. Those words alone made her heart sink, let alone the other unknown words that linked those dangerous words together. She decided to print three of the more detailed looking ones out so she could decode them later, there was only so much she could take in one sitting, that and the bell was about to ring.

So there she sat, stewing at her desk, all those words forming into fantastic possibilities, all centered around her Shinichi getting into even more trouble, if at all possible. Just then her wakeup call came in the form of a text, luckily she had made her text system teacher proof long ago, years of practice with Shinichi and Sonoko had paid off. With skills most American girls would kill to have, she studied the message that lit up her phone's screen.

Staying Agasa's tonight

Won't be home 4 dinner

Conan

She knew the message itself was most likely true, if there was anyone other than herself that he'd trust with helping him in his _state_, it'd be him, although that brings up a whole new set of questions that she was not ready to face. What she worried about was the purpose, she knew it would be about this GUILT disease, and she didn't want either of him near that case, kidnappers sure, murderers no problem, terrorists… no!

But she also knew there was nothing she could do, if she tried to stop him all she'd accomplish is opening a can of worms and push herself back to square one. No, she wouldn't do that to herself again. She'd just have to watch over him and protect him from the shadows. She gripped her phone hard, holding back tears of worry. She texted her reply back.

K, see u tomorrow

Ran 

In the back of her mind she was scrolling through what she wanted to say, basically along the lines of no way, too dangerous, and please, don't leave me again.

_Just be safe… Shinichi…_

****

$ LAX$

"He's going to be late!"

Angie stood at the opening of a gate along with Dr. Chase, Dr. Victor, and Nurse Heather, waiting for the last of their party to arrive.

"Now Angie, I'm sure he'll get here soon." replied Nurse Heather.

Angie rolled her eyes, I don't know about that."

Heather tilted forward, "Wanta make it a bet?"

Angie knew what that had to mean, she turned to see none other than Dr. Stiles, running down the concord in his classic trench, his eyes franticly scanning the gate numbers.

"Well, I'll be damned, he's on time."

Derek ran up to the familiar group, "I'm s-sorry guy-ys, t-t-there was tra-ffic a-and…" he managed to say between gasps.

Heather turned up the spark in her crimson eyes, "Well you got here just in time."

Almost on cue, "Attention passengers, flight 014869, nonstop service to Tokyo , is now boarding first class tickets" rang through the terminal and as always repeated again in both English and Japanese.

"I still don't know how she dose that." chimed in Tyler.

"Well," interrupted Victor, "you guys coming, we're first class after all."

Angie again felt her eyes roll, "Yeah, we're coming," she turned towards Derek, "Are you alright Doctor?"

Derek smiled, "Y-yeah, thanks Angie."

Both faces flushed as they made there way toward the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And done… Well I got um on the plane and that was my goal =D

This chapter was mostly more set up and transition… I promise by the end of the next chapter, the action shall begin… and I'll most likely be hiding from a mob XD

Anyway, next we'll send the doctors into the fray and have our two casts meet, and yes someone new gets sick

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. ~3


	3. Chapter 3 What have we gotten into?

I'm sooooo sorry this one took so long, combination of personal issues, school and writer's block XP

Anyway, I got this monster chapter done and I swear to be better... as long as school will allow me to *sees looming history paper* rigghhhttt, well I'll try anyway...

Oh, and as for the time change, I think I've got my math right, if anyone finds me to be wrong please let me know =3

Disclaimer:

Why yes, I do own both Detective Conan and the Trauma Center Series, I own everything Muhahaha!

-Conan walks in and shoots me with a stun dart-

"Sorry folks, no need for her to be sued for no good reason... although all you'd get is a laptop... anyway she owns neither of the two series, she's just borrowing us for now," picks me up by my wrists, "I'll be taking her to her foxhole now... you'll understand at the end... enjoy!"

* * *

Chapter 3: What are we getting into?

"Ugh…"

Derek found himself rubbing his head as he exited the plane, "Angie, I understand the dangers of thrombi as much as the next doctor, but did we have to get up to walk every half hour!"

Angie exited the plane soon after, looking just as tired, "Yes, we did." the tone in her voice told the young doctor that what she said was final.

Derek sighed as he moved out of the way of the passing crowds, waiting for his fellow doctors to join them in the terminal, he took the moment to listen to the Japanese gargle around him. He was hoping his Japanese skills weren't too rusty.

The next doctor to leave the plane was Victor, who somehow looked even more tired than normal, right behind him came a mother with her baby boy who was quite for the first time in seven hours. Victor joined Derek and Angie, all whist glaring at the boy.

"Damn mother needed to shut that baby up, I couldn't get any sleep with his constant crying!"

Derek and Angie looked skeptical, "You would have slept?" they said in unison.

Victor moved his glare to the pair, "Nothing better to do."

The pair still looked skeptical as the last of the doctors weaved their ways through the crowds, unlike the first three, they looked somewhat rested.

Chase chose to speak up first, "Wow, you three look terrible, didn't you get any sleep?"

Derek and Angie answered with tired sighs while Victors gaze darken at the sound of a crying baby, most likely not the same one on the plane, but that didn't matter to him.

"Damn babies…" he mumbled under his breath.

Chase and Heather pretended they hadn't heard him.

"Uh guys, we've got to be at Caduceus Japan by 2:00 right?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, why?" responded back Derek.

"Because if I'm figuring the time out right… it's 1:37 now."

This caught everyone's attention, Angie thought and drew out their flight on a invisible map she formed in front of her, "She's right!"

Now the group had a series feel of panic about it, "I say we call the airport on the way so our bags are held and make a run for it." chimed in Victor.

With out another word being said, the doctors quickly made their way down the terminal, following the sighs towards the taxi terminal, and their best hope of not being too late.

**$Teitan High School$**

Ran sat at her seat trying her best to pay attention to the lesson being taught, she really was, but she was failing. The only things her brain could focus on were the articles she had worked the night to translate. After reading them all, it was no wonder half of Japan was in a panic, she knew she was a little more on edge watching for the phantom shadows of terrorists.

Then again, maybe that wasn't why she was so on edge.

Deep in the back of her mind was the real reason, a not so young boy with a talent of getting into dangerous situations and all of the ever-changing horror stories he was still the star of, now complete with black-clad terrorists trying to poison him with heck knows what (somewhere in a first grade classroom, a young boy flinched). At least Conan wasn't home last night, otherwise she would have a complete breakdown in front of him, and she knew what the result of that would be.

_No! I will not go back to being clueless…but does he have to get involved in this…_

"Ran."

_I don't blame him for wanting to help, but this seems way over his head…_

"Raaaaannnn."

_What if, what if something happens to him…_

"Ran!"

"Huh!"

"Back to planet Earth I see."

Their in front of her stood her impromptu wake up call, also known as a very perky Sonoko.

"Come on, class is over lets go and have some fun!"

Ran blinked, "Class is over?" She looked around to find the classroom half empty.

_Oh, I guess it is, well… I hope I didn't miss anything too important._

She got up to pack away her things when Sonoko began to look more serious, "Something wrong Ran, you seem out of it today?"

Ran did her best not to flinch, "Yeah, I'm just tired that's all."

Sonoko's smile grew sly, "I'm sure you are, worrying about your husband would take it out of anyone."

This time Ran's flinch was clearly visible, "S-S-Sonoko!"

"I knew it." Sonoko let out a sigh, "I don't get it Ran, Shinichi makes you wait and wait while he's off doing who knows what, and I've got to sit here and watch you crack… I just don't get why you keep waiting like this…"

"Sonoko…" Ran knew her friend was worried about her, but it still took her by surprise when she it showed, it was against her nature after all. "I…"

"Ah just forget I said anything," Sonoko returned to her state of perpetual peppiness, "Come on, I know how we can make you forget that detective idiot."

And before Ran could get a word in edge wise Sonoko had her by the arm half out the door.

**$Teitan Elementary$**

"Wow I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too, what a week."

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad."

Ayumi found herself using her broom as a leaning staff, sighing at her own failed effort at convincing the boys.

"Yeah right," started Genta, "This week sucked and this weekend won't be much better."

"We didn't get a single case," continued Mitsuhiko, "And thanks to that disease that's freaking the adults out we're not allowed out of the house."

"Well at least Agasa-hakase said he'd go with us to the mall after school today. So I say lets stop being spoil-sports and lets have some fun!" Ayumi threw her fist into the air mimicking some of her favorite anime characters.

"Hai!" cried out the other two boys, copying the same pose, leaving the young girl to blush.

On the other side of the room, Conan and Ai stood much as Ayumi had been with her broom, watching as the three young children over excitedly planned their trip without them.

"It's strange how those children stay so innocent considering what we've put them through." said Haibara with her normally toneless voice.

"Now wouldn't say they've got the same innocence as most children, that it seems we've stolen from them." replied back Conan with a little more feeling than Haibara.

Haibara made a sound that could almost be mistaken for a chuckle, "Everyone loses that at some point in their lives, seems we've only severed to accelerate the process, I can only hope that's the only thing we've accelerated."

"Chipper as always I see…" Conan went back to sweeping, knowing his share of the floor was almost done, "as long as we stay hidden as we have been, they'll be fine."

Haibara let herself blink, "Your more optimistic than normal."

"What can I say, I tend to be in a better mood while, well you know…" Conan knew better than to say "I'm on a case" while the Shonen Tantei were within hearing range, they seemed to have selective hearing when it came to those words.

"Seems your finally learning."

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll slip up next time." replied back Conan while rolling his eyes.

Haibara leaned in close so only Conan could hear, "Seriously Kudou-kun," Conan's face hardened at the sound of his real name, "your playing with fire by throwing yourself into this, are you sure you should be getting involved, more than just your life will be put into the firing line you know."

Conan looked over to see the three children walk out of the room for a second to replace their brooms into the closet, he felt a little safer saying what he was thinking now, "I understand that, I also understand these terrorists have no boundaries when it comes to who they'll hurt or kill to make they're point, so in a way we're all in the firing line no matter what I do, and if I can do something, something to prevent someone's pain or even death…"

Haibara looked down to see his fists tightly clinched and his knuckles paling,

_He must be thinking about her, and thus his martyr syndrome acting up again…_

"Your not responsible for everyone, you need to consider your own safety for once."

Conan let his fists loosen, "Thanks for the concern, but this is still something I need to do. And I'll probably need more of your help before this is done, thanks again for the GUILT crash course last night."

"Don't think to highly of my concern, I still need you as my test subject," Conan let his eyes roll, "and I told you what I knew, which was what I learned while with _them_, it's far from everything you'll need to know."

"Because you were limited by _them_, right…"

"But if you do need me to help in this new 'project' of yours, I guess I have little choice but to say yes don't I. At least if I want to make sure your safe myself anyway."

"Hey! When have I not been careful?"

If looks could kill, Haibara would have been arrested right then.

"Hey! Are you two coming or not!?"

Haibara's glare of doom was broken by Genta's wail across the classroom, how long had they been alone in the there?

"Well?!"

Conan let his child mask slip into place, "We're coming, you guys can wait outside for us."

"Fine but hurry, Hakase's waiting." and with that Genta left the doorway, most likely heading for the front of the school. Conan went to his desk and picked up his bag.

"You coming, partner?" he asked Ai.

The chuckleish sound could again be heard from the girl, "I'm coming."

…_partner…_

**$Caduceus Japan, 2:10pm$**

Dr. Yoshiyada was an impatient man as anyone at Caduceus Japan could tell you, he didn't take mistakes or disrespects lightly. He was also an punctual man who considered right on time as five minutes late. Those two tings combined didn't bode well for the group of American doctors now making their way into the lobby of the hospital ten minutes late. Did it matter that they got there as fast as they could from their flight, which was on time by the way, no it didn't.

"Your late…"

The cold welcome cause all of the doctors, including Angie, to flinch. Derek decided to break the tension first.

"Sorry about that, we got here as fast as we could from our flight. You must be Dr. Yoshiyada, it's a pleasure, I'm…"

"Dr. Derek Stiles, one of the world's foremost authorities on Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin known more commonly as GUILT, behind you stands your assistant internationally acclaimed nurse Angie Thompson, Dr. Tyler Chase, not as experienced in the field of GUILT treatment as Dr. Stiles but still well respected as an expert in the field along with his assistant internationally acclaimed nurse Heather Ross, a former employee of Asylum and behind her is Dr. Victor Niguel leader of the research and development at Caduceus USA and responsible for many of the serums used to combat GUILT."

The team stood stunned.

"You'll find I've done extensive research on all of you and your backgrounds to save time, now if you'll come with me to my office, I can debrief you all there."

The man tuned to lead the doctors his office, waiting a moment for the baffled group register the gustier. Luckily Angie took the hint and turned into the group leader as she wordlessly followed Dr. Yoshiyada as the others followed her.

~~1 hour later~~

Dr. Grey had a feeling the team from America were going to need a break after there chat with Yoshiyada, most new doctors did. And Sure enough one hour after the start of the meeting all five Americans came shuffling out, looking more like POWs than honored guests.

Yoshiyada tended to have that effect.

He decided to be the second welcoming committee, not that the first was very welcoming at all, but still. He walked over to the group in the most non-threatening way he could manage.

"Looks like you all survived your first meeting with Yoshiyada," the group looked up at the new face, "some have know to have mental breakdowns afterward. I'm Dr. Grey by the way."

Prompted by the friendly face, the layer of ice that seemed to cover Derek melted away, "Yeah, I could see that. My name's Derek, Derek Stiles, behind me are…"

"Angie, Tyler, Heather and Victor… The good Doc made me read the profiles he made on you all."

"That Dr. Niguel to you." replied Victor, finally used to people knowing him before meeting him.

Angie felt her eyes roll, "Don't mind him, he's always in a grumpy mood. It's nice to meet you Dr. Grey."

Dr. Grey laughed a little, "Don't worry, I'm used to his kind."

"Uh, guys I feel like we're forgetting something…" Tyler interjected.

Just then, Heather knew what he meant, "Oh no! We forgot to call the airport to hold our bags!"

The new calm feeling in the air vanished.

"Uh, do you mind if I…" Angie said, trying to regain control.

"No, go ahead." replied Dr. Grey, motioning towards the phone and the phone book that sat underneath it.

Angie made her way towards the phone, while Derek let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, "It's just been one of those days…"

The other three made their way towards a small sitting area while Derek and Grey talked, "Yeah, I think we've all had those."

"So… is he always like that?"

"Ha, well he gets better as you get to know him, we've worked together for years and we're to a point of friendship."

"Really, he doesn't seem like the friendship type?"

"Well, it's as close to friendship as we can get."

"Ah."

"Uh, Doctor." Derek turned to see Angie walking up, a look of remorse gracing her face.

"What's wrong Angie?" asked Derek.

Angie looked up at him, "Well I've got good news and bad news, the good news is that the airport held Tyler's, Heather's and Dr. Niguel's luggage for them."

"Wait, only theirs?"

"That's the bad news, ours never made it here."

"What!?" at this point even Grey had taken an interest in the conversation from the sidelines.

"Yeah, apparently their was a mix up at the airport… our luggage is somewhere in the middle east right now,"

"We're not getting it back anytime soon are we…"

"Nope."

Grey couldn't help but laugh at this point, "What was that about it being one of those days?"

All Derek could manage was a sigh at this point, Grey walked over and scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper, "Here."

Derek perked up, "What's this?"

"Directions to the mall from here, your doing to need to shop for a few days at least, I'll go and tell the others your situation."

Derek smiled as he took the paper, "Thanks Dr. Grey."

"You can just call me Grey if you want."

"Ha ha, alright, thanks again."

Grey turned towards the sitting area, "No problem, now you two get going."

"Uh, right." Derek tuned back towards Angie, seeming unaware of the slight blush on her checks.

"Uh, well, shall we get moving Angie?"

Hearing her name snapped her out of whatever trance she was in, taking the rosyness along with it.

"Y-yes doctor."

As they walked towards the front of the hospital, the duo could hear Tyler's laughter echoing in the halls, apparently he found their situation to be quite hilarious.

**$Beika Mall$**

It's a funny thing, teen girls and shopping, no matter how bad things get it always severs as an escape wither it be for clothes, music, anime, manga, whatever. An activity where the world is far away, as if a bubble had been formed as a barrier. Ran was no exception to this constant .

She had to thank Sonoko for this later, granted she pulled the same old "How would Shinichi look if he saw you in this" routines, and Ran's mental images of Conan's expressions weren't doing much good either. But, all in all it did take her mind off of the case and made her feel better. Maybe she could make through this case without total mental breakdown.

Then again…

Sonoko was tearing through a clothes rack trying to find a skirt in her size when Ran caught something out of the corner of her eye, or a couple somethings. Ran felt her body freeze. She recognized the pair from the articles she had translated, Dr. Derek Stiles and Nurse Angie Thompson, the two most recognized faces in the field of GUILT.

Of Course that's if you knew any of the faces in the field, unlike a certain Sonoko.

All she saw was her best friend staring at a guy, oh and maybe the girl he was with too, a sly grin crossed her face as she did her best to sneak up behind her friend. Course Ran was so deep in thought Sonoko could have had a elephant behind her and she wouldn't have noticed.

_I can't believe it's them, but aren't they American doctors, what are they doing here!?_

Sonoko crept up even closer.

_Didn't the articles say they were the best at treating GUILT, dose that mean they were called here!?_

Sonoko got right behind her.

_What don't we know, what's in hiding that's so bad that they'd call them in… what are we getting into… Shinichiiiii…… !!!_

Ran was ripped from her thoughts by Sonoko's shove from behind, right into the doctors she was thinking about.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Dr. Stiles, truly sorry!" she managed to blurt out while bowing in respect, but in her mind, the dialog was much more vivid…

_Damn it Sonoko! This was going to far, I swear I'll kill her for this! I've seen enough murder scenes, I bet I could get away with it so well Shinichi couldn't even peg me… heck knowing him he'd probably want a hand in it!_

Note, these thoughts ran through her mind in a matter of seconds… all the while Derek was trying to process what had just happened. One minute he's looking at a jacket and the next he's being plowed over by a teenage girl! Course the unique shade of pink across Angie's face made the entire encounter worth it.

_She really looks cute when she blushes doesn't sh… wait a moment…_

"It's no problem miss, but how did you know my name?"

Ran flinched, she hadn't noticed that she had said the doctor's name.

Sonoko decided to come out of hiding, "Yeah Ran, how did you know his name?"

Ran fell back into the classic hand behind her head awkward position, "I uh, recognized them from an article I read."

Sonoko's eyes lit up, "An article! So, what are you famous for?" she said, suddenly warming up to the doctor a little to much. Ran found herself moving closer to a reddening Angie if only to move out of the firing line.

Derek true to form awkwardly tried to back away from the young girl, you'd think he'd learn… but no, he found himself dumbstruck as Sonoko pushed herself deeper into his personal bubble.

"He's a doctor…" replied Angie for him, her disapproval clearly strung through her words.

Sonoko took the clue and backed off the young doctor, of course the fact that Angie's pissed off face bore a striking resemblance to Ran's also added to the decision…

No need to poke the rattlesnake any harder right? Right?

With Sonoko's retreat came back Derek's composure, "Hea hea, sorry for that miss?"

"Suzuki Sonoko," she replied perky as ever, " and the girl that ran into you is Mouri Ran."

_Ran into… right…_

Ran worked her way from behind Angie and put her hand out, "It's an honor to meet you both."

Angie soften a bit, at least this one had some manners, "Thanks, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She said shaking the girl's hand.

Derek's humility showed in his blush as he shook the girls hand as well, "Uh… what she said."

Ran laughed a little as Angie gave him a flat stare for being rude, memories again creeping their way to the front of her mind.

She mentally shook them back in to their place as another thought seemed to take center stage…

"Hey wait, don't you two work in America, what are you doing here in Japan."

The pair's face's suddenly grew serious for a second, "Well, we were called here to help with the…ack!"

Derek found it hard to finish his statement with Angie's foot crushing his own… he took it as a "Hush now or it's coming off" meaning…

Course for Ran it didn't need to be completed, she could fill in those blanks on her own… of course the process of doing so make her heart skip more than a few beats… how bad was it if they had to call in the experts from America to help!

Derek was trying to come up with a way to salvage his first sentence while not giving to much way...

"Well, we better get going"

Sonoko beat him to it.

She reached out and grabbed Ran's hand "Come on, I know just where I want to go next."

The fox like look on her face made Ran panic, she knew _exactly_ what Sonoko had in mind, she had been watching for warning signs the entire time...

… and like hell if she was going to get dragged into a lingerie store this time.

"Now hold on," She answered back turning towards the doctors, "Do you need any help? We know the stores around here very well?"

Angie was about to decline the offer when she noticed the looks on the girls faces, Sonoko looked still looked like she was going to get her way banking on their refusal, while Ran's face had a much more desperate look reading "Don't make me go with her!"

Angie didn't know what the first girl was planning, but she decided to save the later of them.

"Sure, we'd be happy for the help."

Derek blinked, "Huh"

"Isn't that right Doctor?"

Angie's glare had given him his answer, "O-oh, uh, y-yeah we would."

Sonoko deflated as Ran gave Angie a look of gratitude.

Angie returned the smile, "Just let us pay for this and we can get going."

A little while after the group left the store, "So what do you need to get now?" Asked Ran.

Angie thought for a second, they had already gotten most of the necessary items they truly needed.

"Well," spoke Derek, "I could use a book to read while we're here."

_He's being optimistic, having time to read..._

Ran didn't seem to pick up Angie's thoughts, "Ah, there's a great bookstore just over her..."

Ran lost her train of thought as she looked in to the bookstore, to see three of the Shonen Tantei shifting through the manga racks at the front of the store, which meant...

"Hey it's the kids the brat's always with." Sonoko said, not thinking that calling someone a brat in front of almost complete strangers was not something to do... especially someone they had never met.

Not that the sentence was any less true.

It was about this time the three looked up to see the group looking at them, "Ran-nee-chan!" they all called in unison.

Ran felt something loosen within her as she walked towards the children, they always seemed to have that effect on her, that relaxing warming, she'd almost say motherly feeling. It was something very natural, as long as it was just these three that is...

The others in her impromptu group soon joined her as they kids did what they do best, they chattered, ranging from how school was to books to a lost cat case that happened last week, maybe they were just happy to have someone else to talk to or something, cause this amount of chatter was strange even for them and it just keep going and going and...

"Hey wasn't Agasa-Hakase supposed to be with you today?" she said, taking the opportunity to break the chatter.

"He went to go get a snack while we looked at books." piped up Ayumi.

"Yeah," continued Genta, "he said as long as we stayed were he left us he'd get us ice cream afterwords."

"So," started Sonoko finally getting into the conversation, "where's those other two little brats that are always with the rest of you?"

"We're not brats!" remarked Genta.

"Now where are your manners little boy?" replied Sonoko with a cat like grin, she was enjoying this a little too much...

"Yeah Genta-kun," said Mitsuhiko, " you need to respect your elders."

Now Sonoko looked as if she was going to blow, "Elder!!!"

The boy seemed to realize his mistake as he shunned back in fear.

"N-now now Sonoko." remarked Ran trying to calm her friend, "he didn't mean it like that."

The girl didn't seem to care.

The doctors at this point were definitely feeling out of place, they had tried to keep out of the personal conversation, but at this point their services might just be needed... in more ways than one...

"Now who are these kids we keep hearing about?" remarked Derek,

Ran flushed, "Oh how rude I'm sorry!" She turned towards the doctors, "Dr. Stiles, Nurse Angie, this is Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta." The kids all smiled in recognition. "The two we're talking about are Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan."

Ayumi perked up, "Oh, are you looking for Conan-kun? He doesn't have to go home yet does he?"

Ran smiled at the girl, "No, not yet."

Derek and Angie blinked, "Uh"

Ran again blushed, "Me and my father are watching him for a family friend."

"So where is the little dork anyway?" remarked Sonoko, leading to flat stares from the others.

"Conan-kun and Ai-chan went to the back of the store when we got here." replied Ayumi.

_Mystery section, should have seen that coming... _

Sonoko leaned over and elbowed Ran in the ribs, "Hey, why don't we sneak up on the little guy, maybe scare him a bit."

"Uh..." and before even had a say in the matter Sonoko was already off sneaking between bookshelves ready to jump the poor kid if she had to.

Ran blushed a bit, watching her friend's poor attempt at "stealth", she turn again towards the others, "Do you mind if I..."

"Not at all." chimed in Angie before Ran had even finished.

She smiled a thank you and started her way down the opposite side of the store... although she didn't make it far, down at the end of the isle was Conan, reading and sitting by a small stack of books opposite of Ai whom mimicked him in respect to his action.

But that wasn't the mystery section, it was the health section.

Luckily they seemed engrossed in what they were reading to take notice of the new presence, it gave Ran a bit of time to wrap her mind around just what she was seeing, the nightmares began to creep their way back to the front of her mind, and not only the ones about the case... but she wasn't going to think about those ones, the ones revolving more around the strange shy girl he always hung close too... nope, not gunna think about it, not going to go there, not...

"Hey! Where is that little shrimp anyway!?"

Sonoko had always had a strange since for timing.

This caused the two kids to take notice, they whirled they're heads around so fast it was as if a gun had gone off towards the back of the store... the perfect cover for Ran.

She took a deep breath as she resumed a calm walk towards the duo, "Well Sonoko, you wanted to scare them..." she called to her friend.

"R-Ran-nee-chan" Conan didn't even need to fake the shudder in his voice as Ran walked up to him.

Sonoko rounded the corner, "Ah here they are, what they heck are you two reading anyway."

"Uh... well..." Conan hated lying for a reason, and this time he was at a total lose.

"Hakase needed help to find a medical book he wanted, so we offered to help him find it." Ai replied for him, earning a thank you smile from Conan.

Just then Agasa came up followed by the rest of the rag-tag group, "Ah, Ran-kun good to see you."

"Ah yes, good to see you as well Hakase." replied her back.

"Sorry Hakase," piped up Ai, "We couldn't find the book you needed."

Agasa looked puzzled for a moment before the information around him made it click, "Ah, that's alright, thanks for the help anyway."

"Hakase," chirped Ayumi, "Can we get some ice cream now?"

The elder man's gaze softened as he looked down on her, "Well I did promise didn't I, Ran-kun, Sonoko-kun, care to join us?"

"Uh we would but..."

"Mind if join in?" said Derek.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds like a good idea." chimed in Angie.

Resume confused looks all around.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hakase, Conan-kun, Ai-chan, this is Doctor Derek Stiles and Nurse Angie Thompson, they're new friends of ours."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet both of you." responded Agasa.

"Hakase!" intruded Genta, "Come on!"

"Alright, alright, come on everyone. Dr. Stiles, Nurse Angie your welcome to join us."

They both smiled as the now rather large group left the bookstore, most of the kids leading, the teens and adults in the middle and Conan and Ai lagging behind... for good reason.

"Edogawa-kun, you do know whom those two are correct?" whispered Ai.

"Ah," responded him back, "they're two of the most well known doctors in the world regarding GUILT, if they're here it looks as if our fears may have merit."

"Yes, we must be very careful now, we don't know who's got their grips in this case."

Conan looked skeptical, "I thought we agreed it couldn't be _them _before this?"

"Right, but they aren't the only bad guys in the world, and we know even less about this Delphi group... I just think we need to watch ourselves more than normal."

"Good point, for now we're on red alert, trust no one..."

**$ A dark room $**

"Ugh..."

A dark figure lay in their bed, rolling around obviously uncomfortable, maybe they were coming down with something? They tried to sit up in the bed only to have a wave of vertigo to knock them back down.

"Ugh... I can't be getting sick now..." replied the voice revealing it to be a female.

She again tried to sit up and found this attempt to be much more successful... to an extent, at least she was up. She moved her legs to the edge of the bed and with a shaky few seconds was up and walking.

Then the pain set in, a fiery burn pierced her abdomen as she let out a wail. All of the sudden the floor didn't seem like such a bad thing as she curled up on it, her arms wrapped around herself in a failing hope that somehow that would lessen the pain.

The wail woke her roommate and she rushed to turn the lights on, "Miwako-chan!"

* * *

-Looks out of foxhole- Is the mob of peeved Satou fans after me yet... yes I made her sick I'm sorry, trust me it was hard, she's one of my faves T-T

And yes, I know that Satou actually lives with her parents... but I thought this sounded better, so she moved out XD

Anyway... hey I got reviews now! =D

Danni Lea: Thanks for that, I really don't mind at all, in fact keep telling me if I've got things spelled wrong... and thanks for the kind words

Anyway... I'll try and get the next chapter out before the new year *looks over at history paper* uhh yeah... I'll try anyway... may take longer thou since I've got two stories going now XD

If ya need me I'll be in my foxhole, please review if ya can =3


End file.
